


Unwrapping Gifts

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked Jim and Bones take turns unwrapping the gift of themselves under the mistletoe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping Gifts




End file.
